Until it is Truly Gone
by T3RRA-BYTE
Summary: Set 7 years before the main story. A young Divine, 20, struggles with the hardship of being the leader of the Arcadia Movement, but when a child is brought into the picture, he must choose between the Movement or his family.
1. Leadership

hey guys, this would be my first fanfiction with chapters, so don't flame me plz Dx. sorry that this first part is short, the next chapters will be longer, i promise ^^

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's...enjoy!

* * *

Prologue – Leadership

Divine's P.O.V.

I never knew leadership came with such a burden. It's been almost a year since I took control over the Arcadia Movement, and I still remember how. I was an apprentice to the previous leader, Master Kairo. He taught me everything about this sick world. He once said, "we are the true evolution of man." And that someday we can set this world in motion, but to me, maybe someday conquer it. But the old man wasn't without his faults. He was a dreamer. Kairo never realized that he had an army he could have trained instead of hiding them away from the world. When my mentor died, I felt it was my responsible and he's dying wish that I become the new leader. Of course, no one ever knew how he died; but I did…

I sat, alone, in my office looking out of my window, watching those inferior citizens walking about in the late hours of night. This was nothing new. I needed to clear my mind, so I would just watch the outside world, but tonight was different. There is this woman I've known since I first came to the Movement: her name is Aoki. We used to be together until I assumed leadership, now she was only good for "relief". It's surprising that her power was almost a match to my own, but now has weakened. She's a good soldier, but she was better in bed. Her long dark hair-brown hair, her light tan skin, long legs, great breasts. Unfortunately, these moments together aren't without its penalties

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK *

"What is it?!" I wasn't in the mood for a conversation, especially with Miguel, my right hand assistant.

"S-Sorry sir, but I thought you'd like to know that… uhhh…"' he started to stutter. He feared me.

"That what?!" I demanded,

"That Aoki is in labor, sir." He finally said.

"That's is none of my concern." that was all I said. Miguel knew I didn't want to speak to anyone right now. He left my office and closed the door behind him. I remember the day she told me she was pregnant with my child, but I didn't care. Having a child around would only just interfere with my plans. I can't start developing such weak emotion of fatherhood; only the strong can control a mighty army. There were several times I've told her to get rid of it, but refused. She dared to disobey me, but I decided to let her stay in the Arcadia Movement, but she only agreed to stay if she kept the baby. What a weak minded woman; she knows the child will be of no use to me. We may be both psychics but there is a slim chance of passing down that power.

A few hours has passes and I headed towards my private quarters. When I got in, I just remove my tie, vest, and shirt and lay on my bed. After everything that has happen I couldn't help but wonder about the child. Who would he or she look more like? Would he or she wonder about why I was never around when it grows up? But more importantly, would he or she have powers? ...NO, I mustn't think about this! That child means nothing to me. I slowly closed my eyes, trying to relax…

* RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG *

My cell phone went off. I checked to see who was calling. It was Miguel again. god damn it.

"What is it this time?" I asked. I was too tired to yell at him.

"I think you need to come down to the infirmary, sir, I think there is something you must check out."

I only sighed. "I'm on my way." Just before I hung up my phone, he added something else.

"Oh, by the way, sir," he added, "congratulations, you're now a father to a new baby boy"…

To Be Continue…

* * *

and that was the first part of the story. Aoki and Kairo are OC for the story (i'll someday make a prequel to this story and explain more about them in greater details) and Miguel would be that purple haired guy that was taking with Divine in episode 36 (i don't know, he looks like a Miguel to me xD )


	2. Father

Chapter 2: Father

* * *

**_Divine's P.O.V_**

"What did you say?" I questioned him. Did he say what I think he said?

"Sir, you have a son now. Aoki just gave birth to him not that long ago." Miguel said. A son? I don't believe it, kind of. But now what? Now I have someone in my Movement that I can't use.

"Sir?" that familiar voice coming from my cell phone. I forgot I was still on the phone.

"Y-Yeah, I'm heading down now." I hung up the phone right after. I grabbed my black shirt; didn't even bother to button it up. Walking towards the elevators, I passed the break room and noticed the T.V. was on with 3 of my personals watching. The T.V. was airing a news report.

"We are live in downtown Neo Domino City where the city council is now swearing in the new Director of Sector Security." The young reporter announced. "Hey, turn the volume up." I asked. It's odd, why now at this time would they announce a new Director? The camera captured a man with long white hair, white gloves, and a grey dress suit with an undershirt with an image of what looks like a bird.

Who is this guy?

The man placed his right hand on a book and raised his left hand.

"I, Rex Godwin, do solemnly swear to protect and serve the city of Neo Domino City as the new Director, I will make it my official duty to help keep this city safe for its citizens…" Godwin finished his oath. The congressman turned to speak. "Rex Godwin, I now announce you Neo Domino City's new Director of Sector Security." The crowd roared in excitement and applauded wildly. One of my men turned to me with a worried look.

"This doesn't look good sir, the last Director didn't bother looking into the Arcadia Movement. You don't thi-"

"Don't worry about it. What can he do to us?" I interrupted. "Keep me up to date about this 'Rex Godwin'."

"Yes Sir."

That was all I heard before I headed to the elevators.

I reached the lower level and made my way down the hallway. There I found Miguel.

"Sir, I just want to say congradul-"

"What is it you needed to show me, Miguel!" I said aloud.

"S-Sorry sir. Anyway," he began as we walked down the hall to an examination room. "After Aoki gave birth to your son, we decided to examine the new born to see if he has any latent psychic powers." He stopped to open the door. Inside was the old machine that picked up brainwave activity, but it appeared to be it has been damaged. "The machine was working fine until it short circuited and got severely damaged." He was right, that machine looked chard from the smoke and the wires were frayed. "Sir, do you think this baby have powerful psychic abilities?" Miguel asked me.

Oh please. Spare me…

"You do know that machine is old and outdated, right? This thing was bound to break sooner or later after years of usage. Don't get your hopes up." I told him plainly, "As far as I know, that baby is useless to me." There, I said it! All I wanted to do is rest right now. As I was leaving the room, Miguel grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"Divine, don't you want to see your son?" he questioned. I just glared at him, but he just looked at me. He was serious.

"Fine, where is he?" I asked.

"He's with Aoki next door. She's still tired from giving birth."

* * *

I went next door and slowly opened the door. There she was, her long hair was all messy, and she looked fatigued and restless. I moved my eyes downward to where her arms were… and there he was; a little bundle cradled in her arms; whimpering quietly. I couldn't help but stare at him. I could see his little bits of dark brownish-red hair. He was so small and helpless. I returned my eyes back to Aoki and finally spoke.

"How are you feeling, Aoki? The pregnancy went well? I asked her.

"Yes, everything went fine. He was a few week early, but the baby is fine." She turned her head away a little. This wasn't surprising; we were having tough times. I walked up to her bedside. I raised my hand and gently stroked her hair and tried to comfort her.

"As long as you're ok, Aoki." Our moment was interrupted by the sounds of cooing. I looked down at the baby in her arms. He just stared at me with his dark blue eyes that both he and his mother shared. I moved my finger to his tiny hand, and he griped my finger tightly. I felt my heart sink a little, but that still didn't change my thoughts about the boy. He won't amount to anything useful to me. The baby just continued to look at me, curiously. Does he know who I am?

"Jericho" Aoki said, breaking my stare

"What?"

"Jericho, our son's name is Jericho." I let go of the baby. Of all names, why did she pick that one? Jericho was the name of our late mentor. He was like a father to us. "Why did you name him that?" I asked. "Because I felt it would honor our master. He was there when the world turned their backs on us," she cried a little bit, "I miss him so much." I only sighed. "Fine, he can keep the name. Aoki, once you've fully recover, I need you to partake on an assignment." I ordered her.

"But Divine, what about the baby?" she cried. "Find someone else to take care of him. I can't have him here."

"WHAT?!" she shouted.

"Aoki, I told you, I cannot have the baby here!" I couldn't have stress that enough to her. "You know how important the Movement is-"

"No Divine!" she cut me off. "You have a family to think of now! Our son, your son, needs his father to be there!" she continued to yell, but soon after, she settled down. "Look, I care for the success of the Arcadia Movement, but I don't plan to give Jericho up." She was determined; I'll give her that. She's willing to risk anything for that boy. "Divine, I will help you and the Movement, but I still plan to raise him."

"HOW, AOKI?!" Yelling back at her. Jericho started to cry from all this commotion. "I would have to live back outside of the Movement building among the normal people."

"WHY? TO RAISE THAT HELPLESS THING?!"

"That "helpless thing" is a part of you, psychic powers or not!" I just stood silent while Jericho continued to cry. I didn't do much but punch the wall out of frustration; leaving a small dent on it. "Please Divine, don't turn your back on us." She begged me "Then you'll be no different than those who turned against us." There was no convincing this woman, she was dead set on having me be in this child's life.

"Alright, do what you must, but don't expect me to be the world's greatest father, I'm a very busy man with a lot on my mind." That was all I said to her; Jericho had finally stop crying. I guess he heard what I said. "Thank you Divine." She bowed her head a little as a sign of respect. "Get some rest, we'll talk more about this later." I left her bedside and headed towards the door. "WAIT!" she cried. Great. now what?

"Don't you want to hold Jericho before you leave?"

I just looked at her and the baby; turned my head away and walked out the door.

* * *

Back in my private quarters, I sat on the edge of my bed with head on my hands. I really want to sleep, but with everything that just happened, I can tell it's not going to be easy to sleep tonight.

"What am I going to do?"

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

next chapter coming soon, sorry for any typos ^^;  
**_


End file.
